


Never Knew I Could Feel Like This...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya becomes a 'pet'....AU as all heck.





	Never Knew I Could Feel Like This...

Nadiya doesn’t know quite how she got here, how she managed to get herself into this mess... but she doesn’t really mind. How can she mind with two judges seeming to enjoy touching, caressing, and ever-so-slightly teasing her? 

She knows it started with Darcey, worrying about her. She knows she listened to Shirley when the woman asked her back to the dressing room... everything after is a blur. She knows she is naked, but she’s not sure who undressed her, she knows that she is safely held up between the two women, Darcey’s attentions focused on her neck, and she’s learning that Darcey likes to mark her women, and Darcey’s hands are roaming over her buttocks, smoothing circles into the skin. She is also aware of Shirley’s lips at her ear, purring sinful things to her even as Shirley teases her breast, the other hand slipping lower by the minute. She can’t help the mewl that leaves her as both women push in, Her body trembling, blonde hair falling into tangled, sweaty, curls that leave her open to anything. Darcey whispers something into her skin, Shirley murmuring the same to her. She is taken, caught and yet she doesn’t care, if she has to be anyone’s ‘pet’ at least she is theirs... The pace they have set is slow, teasingly so, and she soon comes completely undone, unable to stop herself husking out curses in her mother tongue, her breath catching even as she can feel them easing her down. It is something of a relief when they settle her into a seat, allowing her to collapse, boneless, against it. 

She can’t help her smile as she watches the two together, both only half-way satisfied.


End file.
